


His Hoodie

by MasterOfDisguise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Oneshot, aw, cute hoodie, he dirty, i love him more than life itself tbh, love him so much, sneaky yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisguise/pseuds/MasterOfDisguise
Summary: MC thinks she's sneaky by slipping his clothes on while he plays games. Short fluffy oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yoosung Kim okie bye

“Yoosung.” You sighed, and he let out a soft ‘hm’ from his place at his desk, still enthralled in that game he seems to be playing. A pile of clothes had grown in the middle of his bedroom, but besides that, has very oddly stayed clean. You got up from where you lay on your boyfriends bed, to wrap your arms around his neck. He jumped in surprise, moving his hand to cover the microphone on the headset, turning to peer up at your standing figure with his violet eyes.

“I’m bored, and I’d like to cuddle. About how long do you think it’ll take you to finish up this round?” You asked, and he giggled at you, finding your confused face the absolute cutest thing.

“Aw, MC! You’re so adorable! This is LOLOL, there’s no such thing as rounds. I’m mid battle right now, so I’ll finish this up and come cuddle you then. Is that alright with you?” He asked, and you nodded, him flashing you a playful wink before removing his hand from the mid to turn his focus back to the game, returning to talking to his friends through the headset. You smiled and sighed, being your impatient self, wanting to cuddle him now. 

Honestly, snuggling him was the absolute best. Yoosung was so gentle and caring that he made sure you were comfortable. While snuggling, you’d cuddle into his hoodie covered chest, smelling his cologne as he ran his fingers through your hair. The two of you were absolutely in love, and he’d remind you how much he cares for you by whispering sweet things into your ear. He’d nuzzle his nose into your hair and place a soft kiss into your hair.

It had only been five minutes, but you couldn’t take it anymore. You didn’t want to disturb him by going up and asking him to get off, but by acting innocent. You took your jeans off, making sure he was still playing and talking with his friends, focused still on the game before him. You dug quietly through the dresser behind him for a pair of his boxers, slipping them on, taking off your shirt and replacing it with his blue hoodie that sat on top of the dresser. You loved the way it smelled of him. You paused for a moment, taking in the smell of it and feeling yourself relax.

Pulling yourself back into reality, you kicked your clothes into a small pile, walking towards the doorway. You cleared your throat, motioning to get his attention. He told his buddies it’d be a second, and turned to look at you, then blinking again and swallowing.

“I’m running to the convenience store… you want anything?” You asked, and he hesitantly removed his hand from the mic.

“You guys are on your own. Bye.” He said, putting the headset down next to the keyboard, standing up and hesitantly walking forward. You giggled and blushed, seeing your simple plan have the effect you wanted. You know you’re cute, and he knows it too.

He made his way to you, cupping your cheek. You reached up and placed your hand over his own. You watched his soft lips curve into a smile, as he leaned in to press his lips against your own. You felt yourself melt against him, losing any foothold you had in innocently teasing him. He pulled away, and instead of him being an absolute mess, you were. Your face was red, lips slightly parted at a loss of words. You felt pathetic.

All he’d done was innocently kiss you, and you looked as if he’d just whispered dirty things into your ear. He laughed softly, pulling your body (that was like putty to his touch) into a hug. He kissed the crook of your neck, before nuzzling into it.

“You’re so cute, dear, and by the way,” He said, pausing to look up at you, brushing a strand of hair past your ear, “I know you weren’t planning on going to the store. Even if you were, like I’d let you leave like this. You know what me seeing in you in my clothes does to me. Now, sweetheart, let’s get to cuddling like you’d asked.” He whispered into your ear, his hot breath sending chills down your spine.

He pulled back from the hug, a bright smile on his adorable face, as if he hadn’t said anything even remotely suggestive. His blonde hair swayed as he pulled back and placed a gentle kiss to your forehead.

You sighed as he led you to snuggle in his bed. He whispered cute and sweet and innocent things into your ear, but you were still reeling from his words that he’d whispered in your ear earlier. You weren’t going to be able to sleep that night next to him, knowing what your mind would think up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think and if you'd like me to write more Yoosung work.


End file.
